dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tionishia/@comment-26975530-20150911044219/@comment-78.20.131.40-20151015090832
I'm getting a bit tired of this, but I'll do my best. Mostly because this is kind of enjoyable in a way. "Do you have evidence that her wings(digits?) are weaker than other parts of her body? Are you saying Draco's wings aren't part of her scales? Aren't a Dragon's wings also part of his scales?" Honestly, I don't. As dragons don't really exist. At least, I never encountered one. Since their wings are similar in composition, I took a bat as example, who's wings have a thin, weak membrane between the digits. It seemed reasonable to me that the ''membrane ''between Draco's wings would be softer and weaker to allow them to fold up and allow her to fly. I doubt it would be made of the super hard scales as the rest of her body. But here's the thing: neither of us can be certain because there's no official confirmation. My explanation makes sense to me, yours does to you. This way, we can just keep going in a circle 'till we're dead and buried. "(are you saying she was only shot in the wings and thus the damage was minor?), and how damaged wings would not hinder the strength of the other parts of her body?(do you think that if a human was shot from both of his arms and legs then it would leave his vision completely intact?" As I said, she was shot in the weak membrane between her wings. While it would prevent her from flying, it would hardly be a life threatening injury that would make her completely helpless. Especially since she wasn't even bleeding. Look, let's take a dog for an example. Even though it's hostile to me it may not attack me or give it everything it has because it's not in direct danger. But then I stab it in the tail. It would hurt like hell, but it would hardly make its legs, jaws or senses useless, rather it would make it so angry and hostile it's a lot more dangerous then before regardless of it's injuries. But I admit I'm not an expert. But a family member is a doctor, so I could ask her. But only if necessary as I'd rather not give the wrong impression. "I already mentioned that she wasn't even capable of fighting off Kimihito, I thought you agreed with me on that point" I did. I just forgot about that part. Apologies. "perhaps when running Tio is bad at turning around in corners due to her weight, or perhaps a jump takes more strength and creates a dent on the asphalt, perhaps she can't jump consecutively and quickly, perhaps it's a purely personal issue eg perhaps running at high speed would ruin the ground she's running on or serve as some kind of reminder to her about how heavy she is(she does have a complex about that afterall). Whatever the case may be, when she's this strong(and tall, which also compensates), it can't be affecting her speed this much unless her weight had some kind of a hindrance" That actually makes a lot of sense. But not really proven at all. Once we actually see a running Tio having trouble turning, it would be proven enough to mention it hinders her. "Draco's glide probably wasn't at an extreme speed, she was shot several times afterall, so why couldn't Tionishia catch up when she should have been well prepared to catch her?" Well, bullets are a lot faster than Draco could probably fly... And Smith is good at handling a gun. "Tio was confident that she could throw something huge at a speed that exceeds Doppel's, yet she wasn't confident that she could give herself the push needed to catch Doppel, what could cause this except for a difference in weight?" Or since she is used to using power over speed, it could have been the first thing that came to mind? She's certainly very heavy, but this is all just a bit too much speculation for me. "It's not a proven fact that Suu is more intelligent that she appears" Actually, it is. Chapter 13 she spoke fluently despite having not absorbed anything and once called out immediatly started mimicking again. She stopped the directors plans without mimicking anybody, all by herself and not having absorbed anything either. In chapter 25 she talks normally once everybody besides kimihito is away. When she molested Draco, she was fully aware of what she was doing. This is when most of the time she says absolutely nothing aside from mimicking and seems to be oblivious to her molesting. "Suu's intelligence is not mere speculation, and in the same manner, I'm saying that Tionishia's weight argument isn't just mere speculation" Sorry, but to me there's just a huuuuge difference. But lets let the admin's decide this. HOWEVER, I suppose we could mention her weight is huge, as Zombina complained, but not that it hinders her. Which to me, again, is not proven enoiugh. "she's not in a good condition to fight Tionishia off, and we already saw that Draco wasn't capable to keep Kimihito from stripping her upper clothes naked," Yes, I forgot about that. That is worth mentioning so I did.